Survive
by XxSpen16xX
Summary: Reuploaded Satoshi Ketchum The Last Living Member Of His Village seeks refuge after an evil organization Known as Team Origin burns his village, Now after finding out his destiny can he find and get revenge? or will he simply die like the rest of his village?
1. Survive : Orgin of Satoshi

Survive

Prequel to Survivors

Part 1 Origin Of Satoshi

Pokémon Survive

Part 1

Origin Of Satoshi

Satoshi's POV

Combined Universe

1945

My Name is Satoshi Ketchum Ruler of The Golden Realm and this is my story on how I care into existence.

On the rooftops of this unknown place residentss call Pallet Village, Im scaning the perimeter looking for answers on where I am.

As I was walking thruout the Village the People keep talking about me because I'm a foreign 20 Year old who looks familiar

"Where could I look for answers" I think to my self.

My vison trails off til I eventually icome across a Ranch on a hill with a sign saying Pokémon Lab. Next to sign it says Samual's house "Home of the Famous Trainer Samual Oak with his unstoppable Venasuar"

"Hmmm That seems trust worthy" I think to my self still looking around

I start walking around til I see the door to enter the professors lab

"Hello Anybody Home?" I ask

"Yes One Second!" A Old Man Replys until he walks into my View

"I thought You were my Son for a second... HaHa My Name is Musuda Oak the World Famous Professor" Musuda says laughing

"and you are...?" Musuda asked me

"Satoshi Ketchum... I don't know where I am... I'm looking for a Delia Yellow does she live in this Town?"

Mr.Oak looks at me like he is Suprised... "Yes She does... She is never home though... She is Currently is in the newly discovered Uncharted Area of what people are calling Sinnoh... I Want to Go there my self but cannot with my Age..." Oak said starting Trailing off then looked at my Face again "Do I Know you...?"

My face turns pale "No I Never met you in my life...?"

"Ah it must be my mind playing tricks on me again..." Musuda Oaks says to himself

"Could you Show me a map of this Sinnoh?" I ask Musuda Oak

"I will give you one..." He said handing me a Map "good luck On your Travels!"

"Thanks"

I start walking out of the Building remembering of my time before I fled my Village.

Our Village Lived on the Side of the Tallest Mountain in the World... We called it the Mountain or the Mountain of Beginning. One day Men of a Evil Organization by the name of Team Origin were Burning down our village with their Fire type Pokémon I Was 10 Years Old and Powerless at the time. Me and My Mother Were on the Run when my mom tripped and fell. My mother Handed me My Fathers Pokemon and told me to fly as far away as I could on our Staraptor and believe in Our Sacred One, the One who Came from Nothing. She also handed me a letter that belonged to my father Sir Aaron.

Years later after flying away from my sacred land I Arrived in the region of Kanto and went from Town to town meeting People and learning the 3 languages of Kantonian, Johotion, and Alolan. At 18 I finally read my Fathers Message.

Dear My Son

If there is ever a time where you need to escape for refuge... Find a family who's last name in Yellow They are my friends, Their Daughter Delia You Met when you were 4 Years Old will Help you. You are My son and me and your mother will always love you and believe in your Aura Powers and our sacred one.

Love Your Father.

Sir Aaron

After running for so long I finally came to the closest I have ever been to the Yellow Family only to find them in the Region of Sinnoh where Ruins were discovered...

After I'm done thinking of my story I see a man around my age battling against a kid with a Golem. The Kid was down to his last Pokémon. The man then sent out a Charizard. He then commanded his Charizard to use Rock Smash on Golem... The lids Golem Fainted from the attack. The Man said battle #99 Won!

The kid starting walking away when I said to him "should I try to beat him for you?"

"It's impossible!" The kid said "I have battled him 5 Times with no luck!"

"I will beat him..." I said confidently

"He uses a charizard and I have a certain distaste for fire types" I say thinking back towards my life in the village "I will show you some tricks..."

"Alright Let me watch..." The kid said "My names Giovanni Silver and yours is..."

"Satoshi" I reply

I look towards the man with a 99 win streak "Hey I challenge you too a battle!" I Yelled towards the man

"Alright I accept Young one! Let's get 100 wins in a row!" The Man says with a cocky attitude

"Go Charizard!" The Man Yells

"Predictable..." I think to myself

"Go Empoleon" I say

A crowd starts to gather talking amongst themselves

"Hmm the Guy May have a chance..." one women says

"Will he lose his win streak?" Another guy says

"No way He's too good!" A women replied

"I've never seen that Pokémon Before?" The Man says pulling out his Pokédex

"NO DATA" the Pokédex reply's leaving the crowd shocked

Giovanni stood there with his eyes wide in suprise.

"Woah an Undiscovered Pokemon!" The crowd yelled

The man stepped back a little

"All right use Blast burn quick!" The man yells

"Dodge to the side Empoleon!" I yell

Charizard spits the Burning Ball towards Empoleon who jumps to side avoiding the attack

The crowd starts muttering "Empoleon is that Pokémon's name"

"Use Swords Dance!" I yell as swords dance around Empoleons side

"Charizard Bulk Up!" The Man Yells

"Quick" I Yelled "Aqua Jet!"

Empoleon's Body Surronds it self in a veil of water and Crashes into charizard leaving charizard immobilized.

"Crap..." The Man yells the thinks to himself

"Finish it..." I say snapping my fingers "Hydro Pump"

Charizard eyes went wider and wider until they were swirls.

I start to walk away until the boy from earlier comes up to me

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Please be my mentor!" Giovanni Asked

I think about it and say...


	2. Survive: Finding the Yellow Brick Road

Pokémon Survive

Part 2

Finding the Yellow

Brick Road

September 13th

Satoshi's POV

"I'm not looking for help... But here's a tip... Find and Get as Much Pokémon as you can" I said to Giovanni as I walk away

"Why won't you accept me!! Is it because your too good for me!!!!" Giovanni screams "I will Show you! Your Family will pay for your actions! When I'm done you will blast off like a rocket wanting to join me!" Giovanni yells running to who knows where...

I somewhat regret my decision on this day... he did come back to hunt my family in the form as the Leader of Team Rocket but that was later on, and this is about me.

As I continue on the map I follow landmarks passing thruout the Kanto region I keep getting looked at. I have a feeling some people don't appreciate a foreign walking through their town. I eventually come across a river with a sign.

"Hmmm I Remember this river" I think to myself reading the sign which reads "River to New Bark Town"

My stomach growls as I sigh so I start setting up camp. I prepare the food letting out my Pokémon.

"Time to eat Starapter and Lyconrock"

"Lucario keep tabs on surroundings so sense surrounding areas for hostile Auras"

"Duskrly" My Lyconrock Dusk I named Lockjaw Happyily Barks

"Str" I hear starapter reply happily

"Lrawr" Lucario Grunts annoyed setting up his aura connect

"You will eat next Lucario" I say as our auras are in sync

"It better be fast... the village was better then all this running" Lucario says annoyed while Lockjaw is running around Lucario in circles.

"Stop That!" Lucario yells at Lockjaw

I look at him trying to manage a smile "we grew up running, but hopefully our sacred one will come through in the end" I say trying to be positive "and when this is over we can finally stop running and settle down" I say looking into the sky when I notice it's getting dark.

I quickly set up the rest of table as fast as I can as the sun quickly sets and the more dangerous nocturnal wild Pokémon are starting to come out.

"Watch for any threats Empoleon" i say finishing setting up the table.

After everybody finishes eating. I start setting up the tent as I hear Lucario warn me thru aura "Two Auras approaching quickly, one that's a threat and one in danger"

"Can't even set up the tent can I..." i moan

I quickly call over Lockjaw from where he was laying down to get into battle stance awaiting the Enemy

As I wait for a couple seconds I start wondering if the aura reading was false until I see a teenage girl running from a loud flame thrower screaming in a language I haven't heard in over 11 years.

"Is that HeärtHömèa?" I say as my thoughts start scattering

That Language belong to the tribe southeast to my villages sacred mountain. I knew almost all the children in that village. If this is one of the children of that village, they would know the location of the Yellow Family as they were the first to befriend.

I yell towards the girl in HeärtHömèa language

"over here I will protect" I yell

The girl starts running towards me and hides behind still being shot by flamethrowers By a charizard

"Quick Accelarock!"

Lyconrock goes on all four legs and starts building up speed and his defensive stat jumping and slamming into charizards stomach dealing super effective damage throwing him behind some trees into a pile of rubble.

The girl behind me starts to cheer thinking we won. I raise my hand in a motion to say " it's not over"

Under the pile of rubble a loud roar can be heard giving me a flashback.

I was watching my father give orders to the soldiers to defend the village from Team origin Fire type attacks my father gave me a letter along with a pokeball of a baby Riolu and told to run away with my mother and don't look back. I ran towards my mothers hut dodging flames and hearing screams and roars of Pokémon and people alike.

My mom told me to go find help from nearby villages or help the villages escape the same fate we had while she was helping me escape.

As I snap back to reality I see the charizard shake it off but one of his wings was trapped in the debris and the Girl behind me shake in fear from the roar

"That's enough" I yell towards charizard "leave or be defeated!" I say ready to order a attack

The charizard looked back and forth between me and Lockjaw and must of thought I was bluffing because he released a flame thrower towards Lockjaw

"Lockjaw Dodge" Lyconrock Moves to side

"Leave us alone Charizard!" I yell towards him "if you do I will free you from the debris and heal you"

Charizard grunts in defeat

"Lucario" I say connecting thru aura "What was his answer?"

"Only if the Girl gives me back my food is what charizard said" Lucario translated

I look back towards the girl and say "you took his food..."

"Sorry... it's so hard to live these days after Our tribes building was burned down men" she reply's with a HeärtHömèa Accent while handing me charizards food

"Lucario Force Palm the debris" I say releasing charizard and throwing his food towards him

After healing charizard, I finally set up my tent but the girl had no where to sleep so I set up my spare for her.

September 14

Next Day

We were eating next to our camp with my Pokémon watching Guard in complete silenceñ

"you look familiar, I thought I was the only survivor from my tribe!" She exclaimed "my name is Christina Pearl" she exclaims "who are you and where are you from?

Christina is wearing a red T shirt and blue jeans clearly stolen. She is mostly brunette with blonde spots and is super skinny clearing starving.

I look at her and say "well I'm from the Sacred Mountain tribe" I said looking down. "My name is Satoshi Ketchum, last known survivor of my tribe and son of Army General Sir Arron"

Christina's eyes went wide

"you guys are legends" she looked at me with stars in her eyes "when our tribe was looking for survivors of the attack 10 years ago we found body's everywhere... the fact that your still is alive is amazing..." she looked down then continued "my tribe, the HeärtHömèas lived in fear of an attack until we forget about the attack even existed..." she said until she started crying "we should have been preparing instead of fearing, because 1 month ago the attack finally came. They wore Black and Red Outfits with Golden kneecaps and shoulder pads... and they murdered almost everything"

I look at Christina in shock

"They... still exist..." I muttered then stand up straight "I'm going to find help..." I said " did anyone in HeärtHömèa know of Delia Yellow?"

She looks at me and says "I haven't heard that name in 2 years" she came searching for Ketch..." she says then looks at me in shock "that's you..."

"Yes, my father possessed extra ordinary bonding capabilities to Steel,Water,Rock, Fighting and Dark type Pokémon, so he could win almost any war against those types, but when it came to fire types... he feared them..." I say closing my eyes until Christina said

"You didn't fear them yesterday..."

"I learned to love all types of Pokémon as well as I could... While I do have a certain distaste for Fire types..." I say thinking of my villages fate "I still think Pokémon are good creatures, only the user decides the good or bad inside the Pokémon" I say standing tall looking at the sun raising my hand towards the sun and blocking out the sunlight with my fist

"Do you know where I can find Delia Yellow?" I say look at Christina sitting on the bench

"Yes... I can take you to her"

Christina says looking at the sunrise.


	3. Survive: The Ghost and MrCrete

Pokémon Survive

Part 3

The Ghost and

Mr.Crete

Satoshi's POV

Me and Christina continue walking down the forest with her guiding me and continually bombarding me with questions making me frustrated.

"Where did you learn to find food?" "How are you alive still?"

"Why do you need to find Delia—"

My eyes start glowing Blue from frustration when I yell "Enough!"

I must have been a little too loud cause she jumped back a bit

"S-Sorry" Christina said twiddling her thumbs"

I sighed "I'm the son of a army general so my whole life has been a challenge." I said thinking of my dad

"I learned to hunt and farm since I was little... I was trained in the way of the Aura by my father's Lucario and at the time my Riolu" I said pointing to my Lucario "I'm Alive because there is something waiting for me at the end at the tunnel" I say hopefully "and for what ever reason I'm here, I will do to protect the world and create peace across the land, while believing in my Sacred Gaurdian"

We continued walking for a bit until we saw a old Wooden with a old man. While we we walking towards it Christina broke the silence.

"Oh" She Said "I've heard story's around the HeärtHömèa Village from the elderly who heard of your

legends..." she said remembering

"you believed in the one who created everything, but our legends believed in the Creator of Space And cosmos, the stars above."

We came up to the old hut, when the old man heard us. He was wearing Blue Pants a Gold Scarf Pink socks and a black shirt. He looked very old an was helping some Pokémon heal with a chansey

"Hello there!" The Man said with a familiar accent while walking from behind the Hut "My Name is Crete—-!" He finally saw us and stopped talking "Huh! You two aren't from around here are you?" He Said looking at me and Christina

"No, can we have some input on where we are" I replied

"Sure!" Mr.Crete Said until he heard a baby Pokémon cry "uh oh it's time for their lunch..." he said then looks directly at us "could you help me out a bit?"

"Sure what could I do?" I replied

"There is a very naughty Haunter that keeps taking our Pokémon food" he says sighing "he is usually hiding in the barn over there. I would take care of him myself but..." Mr.Crete says Releasing his White Shiny Eevee "My Eevee Only knows Normal Type moves and can't do a thing against a Ghost Type Haunter... You don't have have to if you..."

"It's ok... I will take care of the problem, it was always my duty to take care of Pokémon and people where I grew up... it was tradition to pay respects to our elders and the sacred one" I said as I look at the man

"Your not from around here... like I Guessed..." Mr.Crete says "Let me tell you a story told all around the newly discovered Sinnoh Region, There was a Village... who lived on the top of a mountain now called spear pillar, they believed in a being so powerful he created the universe and everything in existence" the man said looking at me. He then looked a Christina and continued his story "from there that Pokémon created 3 more Pokémon from nothingness, gods if you will, the Creator of Space Called Palkia, She Made the Worlds and everything you see around you. He then was interrupted by some more screaming of baby Pokémon.

"I will tell the rest later" he said walking towards the basket of food. "can you take care of Haunter"

"Uhh, Sure" I Said breaking out of disbelief

"Cmon Christina" I yelled

"Uh oh Right!" She Said skipping Along after taking something from the old man

We start walking towards the barn in complete silence

"how did he know all that?..." I wonder

"he knew more Then the general population of my town" Christina said outloud pulling out a book titled Survivors.

I look at her "where did you get that book?"

"That old man gave it to me" Christina says rolling her eyes because she is a little kid

she then muttered to her self saying I can read what ever I want.

Suddenly Christina says "Even the HeärtHömèa elders didn't know the complete name of our god!" We knew about the Star and space part sure but now that I think about it... that man knew way to much about the both of our tribes! And he wasn't even finished telling the story!"

"Calm down" I say turning around to face her outside of the barn "for all we know the man could of just made up the name and have traveled around our area"

"I guess your right..." she says

I stop to think about this situation when she runs into the barn when I see her back pocket has a pokeball

in it

"What the hell?" I think to my self "she never said she has a pokemon"

"Come on out Lucario" I say walking towards the barn

"Lcrawr" Lucario says Before he fires up his Aura Connection

"What are we doing at and old barn" Lucario says Ticked off

"Can you check surrounding auras, we are helping an old man with an Haunter"

Lucario grunts clearly annoyed

"I have 4 auras picked up , your Aura, that annoying girl the haughter and something that I cant seem to make out" Lucario says eyes wide then gets angry " how come I can't pick this up! The only time I couldn't pick up anything was on the Sacred Mountain 10 years ago before all this training!" Lucario says clearly frustrated

"Forget about that right now, let's figure out this Ghost problem" I said walking into a barn with Lucario

"He-Ellooo!" Christina chirps happiily

"Shhh!" I shush Christina

"Lucario Tell Haunter to come out and battle if we win we will take you with us But you can't steal food anymore, if we lose you can continue living here!"

"No need."Lucario says breaking up the connection

"What the" i say out-loud when Lucario turns around slowly with his eyes blacked out possessed

"Crap!" I yell "Christina please tell me you have a psychic type Pokémon!"

"I don't have a—" she says until she saw my face

"Ugh... you caught me!" She says giggling

"Go Alakazam!" She yells

Christina's POV

"How did he know I have a Pokémon!" I say giggle to my self then slowly realizing "WAIT... did I leave my back pocket open"

Satoshi's Lucario used Aura Sphere on my Alakazam who was setting up the Psychic Link dealing damag

"Why didn't you let me out?" Alakazam says annoyed with me

"Because you kept telling me to stop reading the sequel to this story!" I think to myself

"You shouldn't know this knowledge yet!" Alakazam reply's once reading my mind

"Anyways Use Energy Ball Quick!" I think to my self

Alakazam floats upwards and shoots a Green ball of Grass energy towards Lucario who countered it another aura sphere

I then hear Satoshi Yell "Lucario is Acting funny!"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock!" I Yelled back

Smoke appeared from the combination of the two moves collision

He then said something actually smart "use a physical move! He has only one physical move!" Satoshi Yelled reaching into his bag pulling out two pokeballs An empty one and another one he threw revealing a very big bird.

"Staraptor provide support to Christina!"

I tilt my head upwards and giggle "Use thunder punch!" I say thru telepathy

From inside the smoke I see Alakazam float in charging an electric punch the spark disappeared with a scream of a Lucario

I screamed towards "Satoshi Why isn't Staraptor doing thing?"

"You have to clear the smoke" he yells back "I'm trying to reconnect to Lucario!"

"Use confusion on the smoke" I Tell Alakazam thru telepathy

The smoke clears revealing lucarios black eyes starting to turn blue.

"Use Psychic!" I yell outloud

I then hear Satoshi "Staraptor Fly around behind then Brave bird!"

The Attacks inch closer and close until they hit lucario. Lucarios eyes begin to turn blue from black then he recovers throwing a damage Haunter out of his body. Satoshi chucked a pokeball at haunter as it shook satoshi Yelled "that was way harder then it needed to be so please get in the ball"

The ball stoped shaking the clucked signifying the capture

Satoshi's POV

I sighed walking over to the pokeball picking it up when I had a flashback.

FLASHBACK*

"Mom, When will dad be back from fighting against the Girshast Tribe? The 8 Year Old me said

"Be Patient Satoshi, That Tribes Pokemon has a habit of possessing people and Pokémon,we have to be tactically smart about this go play with Crystal and your Riolu" my mom said

"But mom!" I whine

I run outside to see it had already turned nighttime and saw a Mother Gengar with her Gastly Eggs.

I must have gotten to close because the Gengar tried to attack me I saw a shadow ball come towards me and closed my eyes screaming but heard a Pokémon jump in front of me and block it with a Spear made of Pure Golden Aura I opened my eyes to see my Riolu evolve into who he is now, my newly evolved Lucario fought the Gengar off.

Lucario helped me stand up when the female Gengar brought her husband Gengar for reinforcements

Me and Lucario stood up together and yelled at the top of our lungs

"We are the Ketchum's and this is our Auras Strength!" We Yelled until our auras combined at such a similar frequency that Lucarios body began to change into golden light surrounding him as his aura glowed A bright light he fought off the pair of Gengar with our movements combined as one. Lucario fought off the attackers with swift stars flying around the bone rush combined to make an attacked our village dubbed the "Star Bone Crush"

Once the Gengars retreated with their Gastly eggs Me and Lucario Fainted

Only to be at home after being found by my friend Crystal

END OF FLASHBACK*

"Why do I not get to keep haunter?" Christina Asked

"You didn't even tell me you own a Pokémon in the first place... this WAS going to be YOURS but you already own one so..." I started explaining

"Why so harsh??" She Said fake crying

"Fine fine... But next ones mine!" She Said giggling

I stare down at the pokeball wondering why that flashback occurred and what was I being shown

We fed all of our Pokémon food fully healing them we walked back to Mr.Cretes Hut where a note was left

The note Read

"I hope you succeed on catching or having Haunter Leave! If you caught Haunter please let him say goodbye to the house"

"Here goes nothing" I sigh

Cautiously I let Haunter out of his pokeball

"Hahater" Haunter cried then went up to each baby Pokémon and said goodbye by licking them

"All done?" I ask haunter

Haunter shook his head and went inside mr Crete's hut and brought back a Box and motioned me to open it

"I don't think we should open it..." Christina said

Haunter rolled his eyes and opened it himself where another note was inside signed by Mr.Crete

To Traveler

To anyone who captured Gastly or what ever that trickster is by now, underneath this note is a Rare Mega-Ring and A Gengarite, This will allow the wearer to Mega Evolve The Pokemon Gengar to a new Form Undiscoverd By humanity at this time. This is the 3 Mega Ring Known To exist ever in humanity ever. Brave Trainer Do not Deny this gift, my days are numbered.

Sincerely Mr.Crete

PS.

If your from the Foreign Region Now known as Sinnoh

Let the Sacred Creators D——, Palkia, G—— and RC3_S Be with you——

The rest is to hard to make out

I take the Mega ring out and insert the Gengarite Then throw my wrist up towards the sun and whisper to my self

"My Destiny is Beginning to Form..."

•*•*•*• New This Chapter•*•*•*•*•*

New Items Gained

Key Items:

Mega Ring

Mega Stones

Gengarite

New Pokémon Caught

Satoshi

Haunter (M) @ Gengarite

Ability: Shadow Tag

Naughty Nature

\- Shadow Ball

\- Dark Pulse

\- Drain Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

New Info Discovered

Met Mr.Crete

Age: Old/Unknown

Pokémon Owned

Eevee (M) @ Eevium Z

Ability: Adaptability

Gentle Nature

\- Tackle

\- Last Resort

Christina Pearl Has a

Alakazam (M)

Ability: Magic Guard

Shiny: Yes

Lonely Nature

\- Thunder Punch

\- Dazzling Gleam

\- Psychic

\- Energy Ball


	4. Survive: Protecting The Remaining

Pokémon Survive

Part 4

Protecting

The remaining

1 Month Later

October 16th

Satoshi's POV

Me and Christina were practicing our battling skills because after the haunter incident we decided it would be best to work together. While on the subject of Haunter he had evolved into a Gengar and I've been trying to perfect the use of Gengars Mega Evolution

"Alakazam Use Energy Ball!" Christina Yelled

"Gengar Use your tongue to catapult the Energy Ball back at Alakazam!" I yell back

Alakazam after focusing the Grass Energy releases the sphere of Energy towards gengar who use his tongue as a baseball bat using the attack as a launchpad towards Alakazam with the Energy Ball following behind

"What!!!" Christina says shocked

"Now!" I smirked " go behind and Drainpunch"

Gengar floats behind Alakazam as the Energy Ball hits Alakazam flinging it towards Gengar who Drain Punch's Alakazam in the back who collapsed from exhaustion.

"You lasted longer then normal Christina" I said walking towards her to shake her hand "I still couldn't use my Gengarite though..."

We are currently on the edge of the newly discovered region which looks very familiar. We have been walking thru Endless mounds of Snow covering miles.

We kept walking for a while around the frozen lake until Christina saw a figure moving in the snow

"Get down..." She whisper sending out her Alakazam

"empoleon will be perfect..." I say as I send out the King of Penguins

I see a Boy probably around 15 Years Old and an Abomosnow walking around looking like he is on patrol.

Me and Christina see a figure in an outfit on the other side of the lake wearing Black and Red Outfits with Golden kneecaps and shoulder pads making lots of noice. There was about 9 of them and one more presumably their leader.

"Who's there!" The boy yells towards the Groups direction

Me and Christina see the group come out towards the the boy surrounding him when we see the groups emblem on their chest our hearts almost stop.

"Team Origin" I say in a deep growl

"We can't let them know how powerful we are Christina" I whisper

"your backup" I tell her then look at Empoleon "help Christina"

"Go Lucario" I whisper

Lucario Grunts at me and sets up a connection faster then usual

"Where are we now?" Lucario tells me

"Your getting stronger, turn around and don't charge" I mention to Lucario

Lucario looks around towards the group "Team Origin..." he said swearing so much I cant describe

As I look at the lake I see The boy and his abomonsnow being slowly surrounded when he notices me and I put my hand on my face mouthing shh and point at the Team origin Grunts saying Evil Men in Sign language

The Leader of the Team Origin Grunts Current Group Walked Out towards the boy

"My name is Dalton, Admin of Team Ørigin" The man known as Dalton said speaking towards the kid

"What do you want?" The kid asks in an Acuity Tribe accent

Thats when me and Christina realized that this Sinnoh Region is where all of the tribes once united over my Tribes, the Sacred Village Tribe also known by our language as Ćøurnètas is the newly discovered Sinnoh regions landmass

I start putting on my Black and Purple Cloak on that I use for stealth.

"We want to make sure nobody else escapes alive" Origin Admin Dalton says "right now your tribe is being murdered by our forces and your the last one of your kind" He said Smiling "You have 2 options Surrender and convert to our ways or Die Now"

The kid starts stuttering when I come out of hiding jumping along with Lucario as our anger powers our Auras to spike in strength

"Bone Rush!" I Yelled as Lucario knocks out 6 Grunts Before the last 3 realize we are here

The admin turns around towards where we jumped towards but saw nothing

"The F-" a Grunt Yelled before his head was planted in the ground like a Doduo

"Ah reinforcements" Admin Dalton Said turning back around to see me and the Acuity Tribe Teenager standing back to back

"And who might you be" Dalton Said

"You won't find out" I said In Ćøurnètas

The Teenager Beside me was a bit taken back from hearing this language and the Ørigin Admin just looked a me in confusion "whatever ... he must be one of Admin Perls Escapes from last month" he says laughing

"No... I'm not from last month" but thanks for the info" I say in clear kantoish then repeat in Johtoish and finally Alolan

I must of got the admins attention because he and the Grunts stopped laughing and started acting uneasy

"Did I get your attention?"

"What the hell?" The Admin says "enough of this, go Tyranitar!" Ørigin Admin Yelled

The two Grunts next to him send out a Crobat and a Magmar

"Your outmatched Son" Dalton Yelled

I looked to my side with the Teenager beside me

"You ready to fight them" I said in the Teenagers native Acuity Language

"Yes my name is Atticus Diamond I agree to help" Atticus reply's in a serious tone

I yell towards the sky "Christina Teleport the backup!"

In a pink flash Christina appears with my Empoleon and her Alakazam and a huge battle is about to unfold in a 1 on 1 style

"Count again" I yelled towards Ørigin's Admin Dalton

One of the ørigins grunts suggested Retreat but Dalton Refuse And Yelled attack!

Christina's POV

I finally get a good look of the situation and only to see a cute boy to the side of me and the best thing is I'm battling with him I don't know about his Tribe but in the HeärtHömèa Tride when you are getting married you battle beside a boy against both of the fathers of the newly wedded couple

I see the crobat and yawn

"Alakazam! You Use Psychic on Crobat!

The Grunt yells Outloud "Uh Quick Use Uh— Air Cutter"

Alkazam lifted Crobat and flung him towards a wall that seemingly appeared from out of nowhere breaking it.

"See what I did their Spen! I bet the viewers must love me" I laugh an evil laugh"

Authors POV

I look down towards the other world and yelled as loud a I could "Stop Breaking the 4th wall!"

But that was when I suddenly realized that I'm breaking the forth wall in a story while writing about Christina breaking the fourth wall and that's like 64 walls (Take that Deadpool!)

"Focus Spen!" I Hear Christina Yell

Atticus's. POV

I look to my side to see a cute girl Quickly finishing off the evil mans Crobat. I then remember that I'm battling along with her and then blush because in my culture you can only battle with another girl if your married.

The Girl Yells towards the Mysterious Man She Called "Satoshi" to tell empoleon to help the new guy

"I'm thinking to myself wow that's rude but then again I'm not complaining"

"Abomasnow Blizzard I'm Magmar " I Yelled

"Magmar" Team origin Grunt Yelled "Flamethrower"

Abomasnow created a blizzard around the battle field but Magmar attack pierced thru the snowstorms day directly hit Abomasnow

"Water Pulse Quick" I Yelled when I see the empoleon from earlier using Hydropump along with Abomasnow Waterpulse attack

Magmar dodges the Deadly Hydropump But is successfully hit by my Waterpulse and is lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes

I look to my side to see the Team Ørigin Admin still fighting the mysterious man

•*•*•*• New This Chapter•*•*•*•*•*

Atticus Diamonds Pokemon

Abomasnow (M)

Ability: Snow Warning

Careful Nature

\- Blizzard

\- Seed Bomb

\- Iron Tail

\- Water Pulse

Ørigin Admin Dalton's Pokemon

Tyranitar (M)

Ability: Unnerve

\- Dragon Claw

\- Thunderbolt

\- Stone Edge

\- Foul Play

— Ørigin Grunts Pokemon —

Crobat (F)

Ability: Inner Focus

Naughty Nature

\- Air Slash

\- Sludge Bomb

Magmar (M)

Ability: Vital Spirit

Naughty Nature

\- Brick Break

\- Flamethrower

•*•*•*•New Info Discovered•*•*•*•*

People Found

New Enemies Met

Ørigin Admin Dalton

Age: 47

2 Ørigin Grunts

New Friends Met

Atticus Diamond

Age: 14


	5. Survive: VS Team Ørigin

Pokémon Survive Part 5

"Hey That Rhymes!"

Pokémon Survive

Part 5

Ørigin Battle

And Mr.Crete

Satoshi's POV

Imagine your the last of your kind and staring down into a person eyes, who wears the outfit of your parents murderer and your getting ready to fight them. I am in that imagination your having, and it is a lot of pressure. Because you know if you lose, it's over. Your legacy and history is gone because someone enjoys killing all for the sake of cold hard cash.

I look to my side to see my Allies beside me fighting their hardest to the right of me the Acuity Kid also known as Atticus Diamond fightIng a Ørigin Grunt with a Magmar with his Abomasnow and he has a disadvantage.

Christina had just finished her battle alongside her Alakazam against the Team Ørigin Grunts Crobat. She suddenly started yelling at the sky and then paused for a moment yelling "focus Spen"

I'm thinking to myself that she is talking to her god or something until she yells towards me.

"Satoshi!" Christina yells

"Yeah kinda busy here!" I yell back

"Tell empoleon to help the new guy!" She yelled back louder "and you haven't even pulled out your Pokémon you and the Ørigin Dalton Guy are just staring down!"

I blink in realized what she meant

"Whatever empoleon help the new guy" I yell towards empoleon as I send I my First Pokémon "Lockjaw! I Summon You!" I take a mental note to fix that quote and make it sound better

Team Ørigin Admin Dalton Laughs

"You May have rare Pokémon" he say observing the Dusk Lyconrocks rare color pallet "but you can't beat me!" He say summoning his tyranitar next to him.

"We will see" I say in my Ćøurnètas language then his language which is Alolan Regions major language in order to get an advantage I only said commands in my language Ćøurnètas.

"Lockjaw, Use Accelerock!" I Yelled

Lockjaw flew towards tyranitar at lightning fast speeds building up a rock crust kinda formation surrounding Lockjaw. I noticed every footstep Lockjaw took a Little jagged stone would form beneath his feet. Accelerock was successful at hitting tyranitar before Team Ørigins Admin could even make a move.

"Tyranitar Drag—" ØDalton Yelled But the command was stopped short from the impact

"Damn..." Dalton Yelled "where the h*ll are you from!" He whispered to himself then yells "You are not from anywhere Team Ørigin has messed with recently or the boss would have sent more then just me!"

"Tyranitar Foul Play!"

"Where is your boss!" I say calmly in Alolan with my Ćøurnètas accent

"Good luck getting that from me!" Dalton Snickers and Grins to himself

"Lockjaw..." I smile "go on the defense!"

"Mistake!" Dalton yells "Stone Edge!"

Tyranitar roared and summons stones that charge towards Lockjaw

"Take it and Counter!" I smile knowing Lockjaw can take it

Dalton's eyes widened "Wait Wait Cancel Tyranitar!"

Lyconrock gets hit with Stone edge while counter is charged up and stands up on is two feet and runs towards Tyranitar And slides underneath his legs. Tyranitar turns around confused only to be slugged in the gut and flew 5 feet in the air. Tyranitar screams in pain as he goes up and falls making a crater in the ground.

"LockJaw return" I saw a Lockjaw goes back on all fours and runs to my side

"Tch..." Dalton grunts "What did Ørigin do to get on this guys bad side?" He whispers to himself Dalton's eyes go wide when he see both of his grunts next to him have been knocked out and are unconscious tied up to a tree with Atticus on one side red faced and Christina on the other side blushing to her self.

"Love birds"Dalton Grunts "Uhh... Retreat!" Team Origin Admin Runs off fast as can be until he is out of site

I hear Christina yell "should we let him get away?

"Let him," I say looking towards the sky. "He will warn the Big Guys of Team Ørigin until they come out."

I look over and give a thumbs up Christina and Atticus.

Atticus goes to sit down on a rock alone.

I tell Christina to come over here so I can talk to her

"What's up?" She asks

"You both are SO obvious to others but are so oblivious to each other!"

"What are you talking about?" Christina says obviously hiding her blush

"As soon as you too were battling beside each other your faces went mad Heavy red" she is still trying to hide her feelings "he likes you..."

I moaned

"Do you thinks so?" Christina says twisting her hair smiling

"Just go talk to him... you both are blushing so much it looks like blood and it's making me sick." I say rolling my eyes

"Ok let's hope people like this ship!!" Christina says as she skips towards the rock and sits next to him

I walk over to puddle of water and look down as a flashback occurs.

Flashback

I was 5 Years Old waiting for my father to return home from war with the Acuity tribe it was the 2nd to last tribe to unite our nation. I sat at the door of my wooden hut with a window on the right of my bed and my toys on the right. This was the regular description of a house in The Scared Mountains Village. I waiting for my father to return home. We had just won the war in the snowy north and soldiers were still traveling home and I just wanted my father to be home now. I went out into the village square with Riolu who was close to evolving and went towards my friend Crystals house looking for her.

I went towards her door and knocked but nobody answered so I looked in the window and saw her father with a foreign man. The man saw me and shut the blinds. I walked back to my house to see if my father returned home. When I opened the door I saw my mom and dad sitting on a rock in the backyard I ran towards them happily playing with Riolu. That was the my aura began to form

Reality

I look and see Atticus and Christina walking back towards me smiling and *Trying* to hide the fact their holding hands. I roll my eyes and Atticus asks to talk to me in private.

"So?" I ask him

"How do you know that language?" Atticus asks

"Which one,I know around 10 different languages" I say smiling

"The Extinct Mountain Language" He says in a serious tone "your main language sounds familiar to bits and pieces people know." Atticus says curiously

"Because I'm from there" I reply in a sad tone

"If that's true" Atticus say "what happened?"

I sigh because he will figure out the story eventually anyways

"We were attacked by those men 10 years ago" I say pointing to the Team Ørigin Grunts who is still Unconscious and where Christina is sitting next to. "They killed everybody..." I say shedding a tear

"Except for you..." Atticus says "that's why you said bad man in sign language because you knew how bad they truly were"

I nod my head yes as I stand up and take a step towards

And one more thing Atticus say

"Can I travel with you guys I hear your trying to find a friend of yours who can provide refuge f—"

"Yes" I interrupt him "I've seen your personality traits and your a good person and I can respect that.

"Oh ah Thanks!" Atticus says running his hand behind his head

"Christina!" I yell in an authoritative like voice.

She starts to skip towards me and pauses "Wait one second!" She jogs back towards the tree where one of the Team Ørigin Grunts was tied up and was trying to break free and backhands the grunt knocking him unconscious again... "all better!" She says as she rejoins the group

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Christina

"Yes, yes it was." She says smiling while me and Atticus sweat dropped.

After we walk for a bit and after I teased Atticus and Christina for a good 30 minutes. I then trained Lockjaw to learn a new move and he learned Stone Edge. After that It was almost night time and we needed a place to sleep. After a bit more walking, we come across a wooden village where a familiar old man was feeding the Pidgeys. Me and Christina stop walking for a sec in shock and look at each other.. Atticus stops as well and looks back at us.

"I guess I'm not the only one getting a weird vibe here huh." Atticus says nervously laughing

The old man must of heard us talking and started walking towards us and waves towards us clearly.

"Welcome back Mr. uh... what was it again? Satoshi? Ah Yes Satoshi!" Mr. Crete says smiling

Mr.Crete then looks at Christina "and Ms.Christina how are you?" Mr.Crete then shifts his attention towards Atticus "And this must be your boyfriend!" I laughed while Atticus and Christina shuddered

Mr.Crete then looks at my Mega-Ring and smiles "I see you were successful on the capture!" I trained my Eevee to deal with ghost types now... ha ha!" Mr.Crete then looks towards the sky.

"It's getting late" Mr.Crete Looked at me and said "I have 3 Extra Rooms, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"Sure Mr.Crete, It's the least we can do to repay you for such an expensive gift" I said as Me, Atticus and Christina walk in the house and look around

First thing we noticed when we walked in the house is that mr.Crete has the bare necessities to live. He had only enough food for 2 people and enough water for 2 people.

I whisper to Christina "this isn't the same location as last time we say him..."

Atticus whispers and interrupted "I don't remember their being a house here to begin with..."

Mr.Crete walks up to us "I have assigned rooms for the each of you!" "Christina you get the Room with the Pink Carpet... Satoshi You get the room with the gray and gold carpet and Atticus you get the room with blue carpet.

Christina then whispers to both of us "their is 5 rooms total, but he said he had 3 rooms available.

"The other room is taken for now" Mr.Crete overheard and replied

As I walk into my assigned room. I look around and recognize the familiar design, in each room there is a bed in the farthest left and a windows to the right of that and a desk in the bottom left with the door on the bottom right.

"Who is using that room?" I hear Christina and Atticus ask as everybody hear foot steps walk into the house.

A 19 year old or so Teenager walks into the house yelling "Mr.Crete I'm back from the d—" and notices Atticus and Christina and grunts at them.

"So who is the" The Teen says Before he is interrupted by Mr.Crete

"Neither" He says "Satoshi!" He yells towards my room.

"Coming! So who walked in h—-" I say as I see a teen around my age wearing A Black SweatShirt with a purple hoodie. He has Grey sweat pants, with purple socks and red shoes but most obvious Trait he had were his eyes. His eyes were Gold where there should be white.and where there was purple is where the Eye color should be. I saw his aura and it was a Golden Aura surrounded by a purple haze.

"This is him?" The teen asked

"Yes this is Satoshi" Mr.Crete said "Everyone Diego Platinum, Meet Satoshi Ketchum, Christina Pearl and Atticus Diamond"

I see his eyes turned normal for a second then back to Purple and gold "your aura is something else..."

Diego said thru a Thin Aura wave only the most powerful an receive.

I reply back in an even thinner aura wave "nice to have another Aura User around"

Diego then talks out loud "Well I have respect for this one, Mr.Crete" Diego says pointing at me "How so?" Mr.Crete Replies

"he beat my aura wave... this dudes bloodline will go far..." I've seen similar Auras from Masters over the years of where I trained at.

"Anyways... before we all go to sleep..." Mr.Crete says "let me tell you the story of the universe..."

Next thing I know my vision goes black.


	6. Survive: Dreaming of my Home

Pokémon Survive

Part 6

Dreams

My Home

Dream

My Vison faded into a black mist as I look around I see nothing but an egg. I feel nothing but a comfortable mist around me. My vision fades slowly to white as every crack appears.

"Did I die?" I think to myself as I look around and notice the absence of Color in my outfit. As I say that I see the egg hatch before me into a gold and white beast. I then see the Sacred Pokémon create 3 more from nothing the first thing It created was a Blue Pokémon that roared almost ancient like and it made me feel as if I could feel time itself pass through me. The second Pokémon he created was Pink and when she roared I felt everything at once being expanded and I saw planets and the worlds being created. The last and most mysterious one of all was a black with red and a gold head it had talon like claws with gold edges. It's eyes were blood red and when it roared it sounded distorted and it flew away into a portal in the darkness.

"Is this my sacred one..." I gasped as I say sacred I feel aura levels rise inside me as I am being overcharged, my clothes begin changing from my usual outfit of pink shorts, Blue shirt, black and Purple hair with a red and gold Cap into a Golden suit with a white hat.

"What is this..." I say looking at my new outfit as well at my hands

I then look at the Golden Beast as I see it transform into Mr.Crete and back into his true form.

"I cannot accept this gift... Mr.Crete" I tell him looking at my cloths

"I see..." Mr.Crete says sounding Younger "and please don't call me Mr.Crete Satoshi Ketchum of my Sacred Village" He says smiling

"call me Arceus, or the Sacred One as you and your tribe called me"

"Why are you showing me this?" I ask

"I'm showing this in order to save you" Arceus says

"Wh—" I say until he interrupts "This Universe is dying because my Children have no Master"

"So you want us to help" I reply then think to my self "but there is four of us and you have three children..."

Arceus looks at me turns back into Mr.Crete.

"Yes... I took over Mr.Cretes body in order to help him spread the knowledge of the universe in doing so I prolonged his death, but he is dying after 700 years of serving me and I realized that method is too crude to be used again." Mr.Crete says managing a smile

"So you want me to help you save the universe?" I reply

"Yes, I have given all of you special abilities, you each will learn to control them. Christina with the power of Palkia, Atticus with the power of Dialga and Deigo with the power of Giratina"

Mr.Crete says transforming back into Arceus

"you will stay here to manage the world—" Arcues was saying as I interrupt "I need to first find Team Ørigin and stop this genocide and reunite with Delia Yellow, as my father requested"

"This is a reason why I choose you, you put family first before work..." Arceus says smiling then grunts "Hurry, I'm getting weaker"

I see my vision starting to fade "your powers of aura will help go train and stop this mass genocide and always believe in each other" Arceus yells as I teleport back into reality.

Reality

I open my eyes to see blurry trees as my vision begins to stabilize.

"Ugh..." what happened? I say as I look around "where am I? Where is the Hut?"

"Satoshi?" I turn to see Christina but she looks different.

"What the hell happened to your outfit?" I blurt out

Christina is now wearing a Pink Dress Purple Shoes along with her blonde hair. Her eyes now have a pinkish tint.

"Well..." she says as I prepare for a story "I have discovered that I can transport any outfit from anywhere in the world to wear I am! All for the sake of the readers! Isn't that Great?" Christina Screams in happiness!

"Um. No. It really isn't Great..." I say then realize "did... did you steal that outfit?"I ask

"That question will not be answered at this time" I see Atticus walk over to us and whispers in my ear. I smack him in the face and he yells.

"So what can you do other than making annoying jokes?" I ask

"Just because you said that. I will tell the next person to do EXACTLY that!" Atticus says

Satoshi Here and this was the moment that my son in the future got his annoying A* jokes from...

"And I protect your existence on this realm JackA*" Atticus says mocking me

"Well I will just have to bargain then" I laugh then realized "hey where is that Diego Guy?"

"Right here" Diego says walking towards us. "So Mr.C-Er- Arceus said you all belonged into specific tribes, so I might as well share where I'm from" he says with a pause "I'm from the Girshast Tribe" he says then points at me "your tribe Crippled my tribe Years ago" he says then LAUGHS, he actually laughed!

"So if your wondering where the cabin went?" Diego says then snaps his fingers as a purple portal opens which everybody falls thru

Combination Universe

Distortion World

"Woah!" Everybody but Diego says as they re-adjust to the gravity Change in this portion of the distortion world.

It takes a minute but after that our vision returns to normal.

"As you can see..." Diego says pointing to the log cabin "this where it's located" Diego then points towards a Make shift battle field with floating purple rocks "Christina and Atticus will be training there for a while"

"What about me and you?" I ask Diego

Diego takes me to the side and talks with me in private. "Your the only one I can stand around here" he says chuckling "those 13 Years olds can get more annoying and boring then this world itself" he says points around this Barren and vast distortion world

"Well we are the oldest..." I say laughing then say "before anything else I need to find someone"

"So I've been told" Diego says "Christina and Atticus Train for the next few weeks!"Diego yells towards them as they give a thumbs up.

Diego then snaps his fingers, opening up a portal to the real world

Combination Universe

Real World

We find ourselves gasping for air upon entering the real world. I see a temple like location and as I look down I see we are on a mountain

"Where are we?" I turn around looking for Diego

I see him looking down at the edge of the mountain.

"This is where you need to be..." He says looking at me with his creepy purple and goldish eyes and snaps his fingers.

I see a Black and Purple Portal open next to Diego

"Hey Wait!!" I yell as Diego enters the portal leaving me behind "... Dont ... leave..." I say slowly regretting him taking me here.

"Well. What do I do now..." I think to my self . "I Know!!! Lucario Go!" I yell as Lucario materializes in front of me setting up an aura connection

"I feel stronger then normal..." Lucario grunts then reads my aura "Did you just train for 21 years or something?"

He says jokingly

"Your aura is pure gold energy" Lucario says with eyes wide. Then looks around sensing the surroundings and their auras

"This place is familiar and has a Ghostly vibe and reeks of death..." Lucario says plugging his nose"

We start walking down the mountain together, with every step we take I begin to have a happy nostalgic feeling inside me.

FlashBack

"Cmon Lucario!" A 9 Year me shouts running down a mountain together with Lucario after Aura Training with the Elders of Ćøurnètas. We were having a race laughing the whole way down hill

"I''m running as fast I can Satoshi!" Lucario says laughing until he notices the cliff I'm running towards

"Satoshi Stop!! There is a cliff!"

I tried to stop but couldn't in time, I closed my eyes as I fell and I felt of surge of power as I activated my aura slowing my fall. When I hit the bottom of the mountain I found my aura fully Aware of my surroundings and was alive because of a miracle, a power so great and rare, that only the ones they call Aura Guardians have access too

I started to control my aura to contact Lucario and eventually my father found me and helped me back towards the Sacred mountain, or in Ćøurnètas, Spear Pillar, The Birthplace,Origin and contacting point of our God.

Reality

As me and Lucario continue down the mountain until I realize where I am "Oh My Arceus..." I Gasped

Here I stood in front of the place I once called home and had to leave behind

"The Scared Mountain Village"


	7. Reaching the Yellow Brick Road

Pokémon Survive

Part 7

Reaching The End of

The Yellow Brick Road

Satoshi's POV

What stood before me could be described as a horror scene to many people. Skeletons of Real people and Pokemon you once knew and talked to. Old brick houses decaying along with the decaying memories you had at these places.

I walked around reminiscing over everything until I went over towards two houses that still barely stood tall. My house I grew up in and my Neighbors house.

I walked into my old house with Lucario which is something I still regret to this to this day. I saw my Old half burnt bed and my chest in the corner along with a picture of a 4 year old me playing with a little 4 year old white girl on the make shift swing set.

As my eyes begin to tear up I have a flash back of that moment

Flashback

"Cmon Dea!" I say gigging behind a tree with riolu and my friend Crystal beside me giggling as well

"She can't find us" Crystal said in Ćøurnètas with her Alolan Accent.

I then hear my Father along with Delia's Dad and Crystals Dad yell towards us.

"Delia has to go back home!" My dad yelled

I then hear Delia beg her dad to let stay and celebrate her 4th birthday longer

"Fine! You can get one Photo on the swing and then we have to leave!" Delia's dad said giving in to her begging.

"Come on Sati!" I hear Delia squeak my nickname

We get on the swing a take the picture and we all went our separate ways

Reality

I set the photo in my backpack with tears in eyes. As Lucario stood up with his head looking down next to me patting me on the back. Lucarios head flys upwards from him sensing another aura

We look at each other and say one word to each other "Hide"

Me and Lucario jump out the Broken window onto the soil and I activate my aura and somehow teleport on to a cliff of a nearby mountain.

"That's new..." I think to myself

Lucario looks up towards the mountain staring at me weirdly from outside the house. Then starts to jump up the mountain until he eventually reaches me.

After reaching the top Lucario finally asked me through aura "what happened while I was in my Pokèball? Even My Dad and Satoshi couldn't teleport THAT far" Lucario

"I was approached by the sacred one... who was somehow using Mr.Crete for finding help for saving the world or something of a great deal..." With every word I say, Lucarios eyes getting bigger and bigger until he eventually looks like he was doing drugs his pupils were so big.

"I knew he was something weird... I couldn't sense his aura" Lucario says as his eyes looked towards my old house.

Their was a Brown haired girl with a ponytail and was wearing yellow backpack who looked to be some foreign explorer entering my house.

Flashback

A 9 year Me was spying on some teens with Lucario helping me figure out what they were doing.

"Hey Lucario" I tell my friend use your connection to the village to hear them.

"Fine, but I don't think we should be doing this Satoshi!" Lucario says looking around nervously "What if my Mother and your dad find out and tell your mom..."

"We won't be caught" I say smiling not seeing Lucarios Mom hiding in the background and starts running for her trainer also my dad, Sir Arron.

I look over to where I thought I heard something running away, but I saw nothing

I look back over towards the 3 native teenager following an odd old man.

I see the Three Teens grab the old mans Bag and run so me and Lucario chase after the teenagers passing the old man . I run after the teenagers alongside Lucario and chase them into a cave. Me and Lucario then see the teens surround us

"Well Well Well, if it isnt the generals kid!" The oldest teen Grunts

"What should we do?" The youngest one says nervous

"What do you think?" The teen who is the tallest but the clearly middle aged Teen. "We get rid of the evidence" he says pulling out a Knife

"Woah... now that's just putting us in more trouble!" The Youngest one says

"Shut up!" The oldest one says

"But doesn't this kid have Aura" the youngest one say clearing not wanting any of this

"SHUT UP!" The two oldest teens yell louder both pulling out their knifes

My eyes start flickering Blue and for the first time turn a full Golden. My Lucario next to me begins charging his Aura Sphere which slowly went from the normal blue medium sized sphere to a giant Golden Sphere.

Suddenly a number of footsteps could be heard entering the cave entering my Father yelling "Now Lucario"

My Dads Lucario Appeared from behind the two oldest teenagers exiting his Extremespeed attack and used an Bone shaped from Aura knocking out the two oldest teens.

The Youngest Teen looked at me and my dad Charging down our aura powers.

My dad looked at my eyes stopped for a second and shook his head and then said "we will talk later"

My dad called the guards and the two teens vowed the break out like every villain does.

The last teen was about to be taken by the guards until I said "he isn't bad!"

My dad looked at me in confusion "but you were attacked by them?"

I say " not him check my aura to see if I'm lying and His!"

My dad checks my aura and the youngest teen and lets him off easy.

"Your hearts in the right place... nice work" my dad says walking away.

Reality

I look at Lucario and ask him "Are you still able to sense the whole villages Auras and hear everything?"

Lucario looks at me and smiles "is that even a question?"

He then sees the Women looking and search frantically around the cabin probably because we moved the Photo.

"Let's move!" Me and Lucario say then suddenly teleport behind her with our eyes Golden.

I clear my throat as she screams "Ahh Dieee!" In Kantonish but has a Ćøurnètas mixed Johtonish Accent

"Can I Hel—" I say with caution

"Go Venusuar" the women screams tossing her pokeball up

"Uhh Ok then" I facepalm thinking to my self. then decide to amuse this women so I can have somewhat of a battle

"Lucario" I think and Lucario engages his Aura Connection "and this time I didn't even need to say anything thing this time..." I smile

"Let's fight!" Lucario says then picks up another aura and sends me the warning

The women pulls out a Venusaur Mega Stone and I gasped "But... Their is only 3 known in the world" then I realize "... of Gengarite..."

Her Venusaur Fully Transforms and she gives the first of many worthless commands "Powerwhip!" She screams

I sighed as I tilt my up towards the left

Lucario senses the powerwhip coming from the right underground. Lucario jumps high in the air towards the left flipping the whole way landing on the cliff on the right.

"Spherical Aura Bone!" I yell in Ćøurnètas putting all my strength into saying those word causing the women to twitch a bit.

Lucarios eyes start glowing golden and charged up a giant golden Spear and begins to start surrounding the spear with mini blue Spheres.

Lucario releases the flying individual mini spheres one by one barraging Venusaur. Lucario then throws the spear into the smoke created.

Venusaur, because of his slow speed is unable to dodge and keeps getting pushed back. After a while smoke surrounding Venusaur clears. Showing Lucario's Spear in Venusaur Flower Draining his health.

"Dodge!" The women panics

"Enough Lucario!" I say in a panic "stop draining the health!"

Lucario stops and goes up towards the women and bows his body up and down in a I'm Sorry fashion.

Lucario walls up towards the fainted Venusaur and sets his hand on the now normal Venusaurs giant flower on his back. and sends a flowing healing aura into Venusaurs.

I look at the women who is still very confused at what just happened.

"Someone else is here worse then both of us" I say in Kantonish with my Ćøurnètas accent sensing a Threat.

"Are you a native?" The women asks

"Not the time" I tell her then look at her face "go hide this won't be pretty"

"Lucario Stand by"

A purple portal pops up behind me in my old house and out walks Deigo

"Where the H*ll??!!" The women yells in disbelief"Where are you guys coming from..."

"Delia" Deigo says walking past her calmly. I swing around 180 Degrees

"WAIT Delia!!!" I say Stunned

"Do I know you?" Delia Responded

I look at her confused "you don't remember..." I say looking down then have an Idea. I set my bag down and hand her a picture saying "that's me!" I tell her with my eyes Pure Gold and teleport her into the top of the Sacred Mountains Protection tower, kiss her and say "I don't know how else to thank you my friend. I need you to be ok and if it's a bigger threat then we think I will need your help" I then teleport back towards Deigo.

"When did you learn that?" Deigo says as the first Enemy can be heard marching as I return.

"Ehh. It just happens when I'm protecting people or my self I Guess" I say rubbing the back of my head chuckling.

Deigo opens a portal In the ground and Atticus and Christina appear looking like their 4 Years older

"Did you speed up time or something" I ask Atticus and Christina

"Yes" Atticus simply replies

"Alrighty.." me and Deigo say in disbelief as now Hoards of troops can be heard

"Must be Team Ørigin..." Me, Diego, Atticus and Christina say sending our most Powerful Pokemon Out

I look at Christina and tell her to go get Delia for backup

"Wait you found her?" Christina asked

"Yes she is in the Deepest Part of the Sacred Mountains ancient Temple" I replied

"Ok be back faster then you can expand an atoms size!" Christina says with her appearance flickering then becomes solid again with Delia standing next to her.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE!" She screams and Christina covers her mouth hissing "sleeeeep go to sleeeeep..." until Atticus looks her straight in her eyes and say "cut that out!"

"Aw man! And I was really hoping to shrink the lungs in someone's chest today" Christina laughs with joy

Delia looks at us like how do you put up that...

We all shake our heads in a IDK fashion until we hear a group of people in Black,red and Gold Outfits yelling

"There's the Escapees!" A Team Ørigin Grunt yells and forms a line with a man and women behind him

"Let us pass" The Team Ørigin Admin Says harshly cause Delia to shudder

When the Team Ørigin Admins step out the Grunts all go silent

"These are the Kids, your worrying about Dalton? The Female Admin says at Dalton then looks at Diego "Ah... The Girhast tribe member who Escaped our ethical cleansing" the Admin says smiling at Deigo. Then turns her head towards Atticus and Christina" those Two look older than you described"

"You Know We ARE RIGHT HEAR AND CAN HEAR YOU!" Christina yells

"Don't Interrupt Ørigin Admin Perl" Dalton Yells

Christina sticks her tongue out at Admin Dalton and Perl

"Still annoying as described" Ørigin Admin Perl says then looks as me in shock "is that...no..."

"Have I seen her before" I shrug it off thinking to my self

Perl Then looks at Delia "what is this?!" The Daughter of the boss helping these Primal People!" Perl says In disgust

I look back at Delia and see her head down and she screams "you all are racist and should ashamed of your selfs" causing Dalton and Perl to flinch

"When my Dad from this Sacred Land died, Mom went crazy!" Delia screams with tears now forming in her eyes "and you all Follow a Crazy Women who focuses on one thing! Death!" As every word Delia says her eyes tear up until full on crying. Delia's eyes turn a Psych-iconic Pink and released her rage inside by overwhelming most of the Ørigin Grunts Minds leaving around 21 Grunts left. After a moment of silence the war was about to begin a new age of humans.

I Still Don't know when the first attacked was commanded but what I know, the wars beginning brought the end to Sinnohs Native Tribes and the ending will start the beginning of a new age. In order to start this what we have to do isn't going to be pretty.


	8. Survive: The Daughter of Ørigin

Pokémon Survive

Part 8

The Daughter of

Ørigin

Delia's POV

When the First attack was given, all I see is my long lost Friend along with the other people that he befriended fighting my moms horrible Corporate creation.

Here is where I saw how these special four had to go through in order to Survive this nightmare my parents created. The team work Satoshi had with the youngest two was phenomenal because of their shared desire to set things right.

On the other hand while Satoshi also had a shared desire with the odd Purple and gold eyed Teen I could see a competition aspect with those two. They both want to take control over the situation but in a different aspect of view. The Purple and golden eyes teen I saw was a lot more ruthless in the way he used his Pokemon and wouldn't hesitate to hurt people. Even though this was present, they both had a unspoken mutual respect for each other as far as I cloud see

"Hey Dea!" I see Satoshi yelled towards me while fighting off My moms Admin Perl's

"What..." I say looking down embarrassed that I cause all of this

"Take out some grunts!" He yelled

I looked at all of the Team Ørigin Grunts "Anybody who is willing to switch sides will be given One Final chance" I say towards the group of 5 Grunts

The Grunts all look at each other nervously debating to switch sides or not.

I sighed "I would recommend you do or else something" I said then point towards the Purple and Gold Eyed kid who was battling another group up Grunts with his Dusknlir was murduring every grunt he finished who was out of Pokemon. "Like that will happen" the 4 Grunts send out their hoard of Pokemon consisting of Alolan Ratacates and Arboks ignoring the threat.

One grunt around the age of 17 with Bleached out brown hair steps out from the group joining me. He Takes of His Ørigin Grunt outfit showing his regular clothes which consists of a blue meowth shirt that says "That'a Right!" and regular blue jeans.

"My name is John" he says looking at Delia "and I like Cat Pokemon" He then turns around at His former allies "I sincerely apologize for this betrayal but I am from this land and now that I can have freedom on my home soil without being threatened to die..." he says smiling looking over at me, Satoshi, Atticus and Christina. "And I would like for the rest of you to join me" he says releasing his liepard who meowed

The rest of the Grunts yell "Ørigin Forever!"

John then shouted "liepard use Shadow Ball!"

Liepard Jumps in the air and Releases shadow ball at the Grunts Pokemon but misses hitting the ground creating smoke all around

"Your mistake" I yell releasing Venusaur then tapping my keystone to Mega evolve Venusaur

"Raticate use Crunch!" 3 Grunts yell and the last grunt yells "Arbok poison sting!"

"Cover Venusaur!" John yells "Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball splits into 3 Individual Weak Shadow Balls and hits the 3 charging Raticates stopping them in their tracks before they can take a crunch of M-Venusaurs Giant Flower.

Venusaur is now fully charged and has transformed into its bulky mega form. Because the Shadow balls didn't stop Arboks Poison Stings needles,Venusaur takes a bunch of poisonous needles to the face from Arbok.

"Power Whip!" I yell to my Venusaur who is still in pretty good shape

Venusaur Stomps his foot into the ground causing the ground around the impact to turn green and send giant vines from the earths crust to fly into the Alolan Raticates.

The Alolan Raticates ate knocked out one by one until their are piled up together.

John makes a meow noise towards liepard then yells "Time to Play so Play Rough!" Liepard Stares menacingly at Arbok and leaps on Arbok causing Smoke to surround Where Arbok was Slithering around. Suddenly a Arbok Spelled backwards was thrown out of the dust cloud revealing a knocked out Arbok.

Satoshi's POV

As I continue this endless battle between My empoleon and Brongzong

I See a Ørigin Grunt switch sides and have a sliver of hope that some Ørigin Members still have good in them.

The battle between me and The Ørigin Admin continues at steady rate with constant dodging and attacking.

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled

Empoleon releases another hydro pump at Perls Brongzong who dodges with yet another psychic attack.

"What's the point of keep dodging!" I yell at Perl

"I was hoping for your endurance to run out but" Perl says with a straight face " but that's obviously not going to happen" Perl said frowning "so Iron Defense!"

Brongzong made his body harden twice as I gave my next command

"Match that! Swords dance" I yelled in a aggressive tone with my eyes glowing golden then turn back to normal

"Was that Aura?" I hear Perl gasp then talk to her self "No... The Aura is Blue in this village not Gold..."

Empoleon begins too have swords dance around him raising Empoleons attack by two stages but Empoleon eyes glow golden and gets another stage raised.

"Cool." I think to my self with a smirk on my face and see Perl's face shudder

"The only aura user I've heard off capable of producing that effect is that war general Sir.Arron or what ever" Perl says showing... Respect?

"Um... Thanks?" I say while telling Empoleon to use Steel Wing

Perl then calls out "Shadow Ball!"

"Then get close, jump and spin!" I say in a defensive tone. My eyes turn gold along with Empoleons and turn back to normal

Perl looks at me

Brongzong releases the Shadow Ball towards Empoleon who's charging "now Aqua Jet!"

Perl's eyes follow my Empoleons every movement as if studying its chemistry with the bond of the trainer.

Empoleon spins at rapid speeds towards the Giant ShadowBall. Instead of dodging, Empoleon rams into the Shadowball while having an aquatic bubble surrounding himself. While the shadowball managed to slow Empoleons Attack towards Brongzong, the Shadow Ball energy Brongzong released merged with the aqua jet causing Empoleon to have a Black dusky colored water envelope inside the water.

"Now! Go!" I scream with my eyes golden

Empoleon from inside the black liquids eyes glow a bright but deadly golden that made Brongzong and even Perl shiver.

Brongzong moves to side attempting to dodge and succeeds but forgot to take into account the AquaJets attacks personalized ability. Empoleon misses the attack but steers behind Brongzong and rams into a unsuspecting Brongzong knocking him to into the remains of a burned down houses infrastructure.

Empoleon slides on his stomach back towards my side.

I look towards Perl thinking I knew her from somewhere at one point.

FlashBack

I see an 11 year old me looking for survivors of any attacks alongside my Lucario from the top of a mountain. From the top of this snowy mountain. I can see almost the whole world from here.I can see the Sacred mountain the home I had leave behind because the the men of Evil.

"I hate this" Lucario says angry at the world, then picks up on a aura.

"Just enjoy the... Wha-" I say as Lucario picks me up and teleports the both of us to another mountain. I see snow every where around me and read the sign with the foreign language.

"MT. Silver?" I say not know this place shivering from the cold.

"Shh!" Lucario says but an man wearing a white Jacket and heard us

"Hello?" The man I see has Brown hair and sees me and Lucario

"Oh wow a rare Pokemonl" he says waving

Lucario looks at me asking we I should trust him I say in aura "yes might as well"

I ask the man in what I know of this regions language "Name?"

The man replies in Kantonish "My name is Samson Oak!" He says smiling

The weird foreign man then saw me and my skin color and asked "Your not from around here are you?"

I shake my head yes and he smiles "Well I'm not as well!" He says looking into the sunshine "nobody can live here unless they are true masters but many people train here to become that same thing! As master" he says with extreme enthusiasm "I'm from Pallet Village! In Kanto!" Someday you should visit! My father, Musuda would love to meet a rare Pokemon"

I smile and shake his hand.

I look at Lucario and tell him to set up an aura connection the man steps back from Lucarios eyes turning blue in amazement

I then set up an aura connection with the three of us. From their We learned all the languages we both knew. We trained with each other for three years until his research and training was done. Before we parted ways we took a picture together.

Around 10 Years later I finally met his father who had the picture of me and Lucario along with his son on his desk for all too see.

Reality

Perl looks at me with a straight face and asks me "Where have you been to just now start a rebellion against us?"

I decided to test her because of her seeming familiar so i respond to her question in my native language

"A place the speakers Kantonish and Johtonish call" I say smirking "MT.Silver"

She looks at me and smilies then replied in a language long forgotten throughout time itself, Ćøurnètas.

"Of Course You looked familiar, Satoshi..." she says in Ćøurnètas

I twitch from her knowing my name and now full recognize her and growl in Kantonish "...Crystal... Of all people to betray us..." I say angry "You would be the one, my old friend" I yell now causing Delia to recognize her and ran to my side.

"Crystal Perl" Delia says "of course my Mother would hire you..." she says angry "because if I ever were find you were working for her "Satanic Racist Beliefs... She would know I wouldn't fight back..." Delia Frowns then smiles and laughed

While their talking I tell Lucario to Knock our the few alive Remaining Ørigin Members that Deigo hasn't Killed.,Teleport them into the Sacred Dungeon inside the Sacred mountain for lockup. Then I ask him Knockout my old friend once done.

Crystal Looks at Delia and asked "what's so funny Delia?"

Delia notices Lucario now finished standing menacingly behind Crystal.

Delia simply replies "You forgot One thing Crystal"

"Satoshi doesn't care about you anymore, you betrayed his tribe and his trust" Delia Says smirking

"Now...Look around" I tell Crystal who looks around to see all her Grunts disappeared. She then turns around to run, only to get hit in the face by a Aura Sphere to the jaw, and has collapsed from the blast.

I yell outloud to the world "Team Ørigin has been defeated!" "The Guardians of Our Sacred Ones have been victorious!" Delia Runs up towards me and kisses me and starts crying "I'm sorry for what my mother caused..." she says whimpering " I hope you can for—-" she says crying until I hugged telling her how I feel thru an Aura Connection

" When my Father wrote the message to me before he died, he said you would provide refuge for my tribe, now that the war is over, I will provide refuge for you... you can live with me forever" I tell her thru aura and kiss her then ask Delia out loud "Will you marry me?"

She reply's "Yes, in every timeline and planet in the Multiverse... Yes!"

I then look into the sky and see the sun rising and say my pray to my father and Sacred One

"I have avenged you Father..." I say tearing up "I hope I have made you proud" as soon as I say "proud" I hear and feel an Earthquake as a golden portal sucks Christina, Deigo, Atticus, Delia, John and me into Arceus's Golden Realm

Golden Realm

"Satoshi and Delia" Arceus calls out towards me and me Fiancé as we walk over to Arceus's throne together.

"Delia and Satoshi, you two after everything you faced kept as much as you could safe, from Your friends... "Arceus says looking at Deigo, Christina,Atticus "to your enemies" Arceus says looking at John

Me and Delia now and walk away until Arceus have the best wedding gift fit for a god.

"You may miss the bride" I pick Delia up and kiss her until we need to breathe.

Arceus then looks at the youngest of the group We formed.

"Deigo and John..." Arceus says looking at them "the Misfits of the Girhast Tribe..." Arceus Closes his Grey and Gold eyes and opens the looking directly at John "John, you chose to make up for you sins to fight for what's right when it meant to most and for that..." Arceus Smiles The says Johns Favorite word who fainted from the God Saying "Meow" and created a new Pokemon he called Absol for every reality in Existence.

Deigo "Deigo the Protecter of The Distortion Realm and Antimatter itself and Guardian of My adopted son Giratina You have been Appreciated for the few hours of most efficient work ever of clearing up the poisons inside the distortion realm and for this," Arceus pauses "Giratina will protect and can be summoned by you in Timeline you go to"

Arceus then looks at Christina and Atticus holding hands

"Christina, my Spacial Protecter and Gaurdion of my Daughter Palkia and Atticus my Temporal Protecter and Guardian of my son Dialga, You have been appreciated throughout Space and time of your time as guardians, but,"

Arceus then says 7 words I will never forget in all of Every history I've been in as Arceus'a Loyal Protecter.

"This timeline must be erased and reset"


	9. Survive: In the Split of Time

Pokémon Survive

Part 9

In the Split of

Time

"This timeline must be erased and reset"

Those 7 Words Arceus said Provided the emotions of Fear,Hope and Happiness all into single sentence one sentence.

Satoshi's POV

I looked into Arceus's Eyes in fear of losing my New Wife Delia

"What does that mean for us?" Everybody shouts

"Everybody here is safe but..." Arceus says looking into the golden portal behind us "all that down there will be erased from existence"

We all go quite for a second and silently agree to reset the timelines on that existence to make a better one

The Golden portal behind us closed shut, Ending the previous existence and opens to reveal a Black empty world

"Everyone's powers but Satoshi's are gone right now" Arceus says going while going towards the portal before stopping to call my name "Satoshi, Hop on my back"

I hop onto his back and we enter the portal, Together.

The Splitting Universe

Nothingness

I see Arceus enter the universe and pop out of the portal like a hatching Pokemon coming from an egg

I then see Arceus Roar calling on Dialga and Palkia who create Time and Space respectively. Giratina comes along from a giant purple portal and sets the Antimatter for the universe.

Palkia, Dialga and Giratina bodys begin to seem to twitch and begin splitting into two body's one younger and the current correct age body. The younger one disappeared.

"What's happening?" I ask concerned

"Since we didn't start when I wanted to, Everybody is appearing to be separating into two timelines, one with Mega Evolutions and one without Mega Evolutions" Arceus says "you and me aren't affected but everyone else is but..." Arceus looks towards the golden portal. "We need to place people in different timelines as well as time periods. Me and Arceus hear Dialga Roar sounding like timelines mixing together.

"I see..." Arceus hears then repeats to me "

"In order to prevent another timeline collapse like this I need you to have a child with Delia in both timelines"

I blushed at that thought.

"But you cannot raise him growing up or that will conflict with each timeline"

"Thanks for spoiling if it's a boy or girl Arceus..."

Once The timelines history is set up we direct the split cause to be located on major event in a Future Region Known as Kalos called the"Great Kalos War" in order to fix another Split in the Universe

Me and Arceus send people with the help of Dialga and Palkia to different time periods to begin restoring the multiverse we can only effect the first 3000 years of human history.

Year 3000 Kalos War

The Splitting

A Warrior for king AZ named John H was fighting with his partner Absol when a major explosion went off in the Kings tower he felt a shockwave go off and was transported to another world and De Aged around 20 Years along with his partner Absol who began to Grow Wings . This was the first Mega Evolution in The History of The Now Newly Created Mega Realm.

Year 1-50 Hoenn Rehion

The Mega Realm

John was teleported towards Hoenn where He Began his own kingdom along with his new Mega Absol in the newly discovered region of Hoenn bringing many Newly discovered Mega Stones of Non-Native Pokemon of Hoenn and hid them around the region and his kingdom.

Year 3100 Scared Mountain

Ćøurnèt tribe

The Non-Mega Realm

Satoshi's POV

I had to leave Delia Due to the Spliting of the universes Timelines... however Arceus promised me that we would meet again and told me the exact moment to approach her in both timelines.

For now I'm exploring the earth and I had been wondering both the Non-Mega and Mega realms Learning and practicing aura and training my Pokemon.

I was a Pokemon Master and had to Survive thruour many historic events even though I was made unkillable, I could die once I decided I was done being Arceus's Gaurdian.

I had learned to Master Aura teaching those few lucky born with the ability how to use it properly. When activated I could glow Golden with the power of Arceus.

I went towards the location of my former tribe to see the beginning of the the formation of the tribe.

I saw the 4 elders talking and a young man who I recognized as a younger version of my dad.

When I approached them Glowing they said in a language it took humans 3100 years to make "What are you" an elder asked me

"I'm a messanger for the God of the Universe, The Creator of all. Arceus" I replied in Aura and The Language of Ćøurnètas.

The young man looks at me confused and asks "Do I know you"

I replied in Aura "Not In this Universe,or Time... but I was like a son to you"

No matter how much I wanted to say everything I could to my dad, I didn't want to break reality itself.

20 years later after I taught him and his Lucario Every Aura Trick I could. He signed up for war fighting each and every war and won.

But don't think I wouldn't stop a return of Ørigin if I could I prevented Delias Mother from meeting her dad. Delia was sent to be born in the future in the Non-Mega Realm in the year 3180 and 200 in the Mega-Realm.

I met another girl named Johanna in my Home Region and had a Son I named Gray. Atticus who had stopped serving dialga had secretly transferred his time powers to Gray as well as telling him bad jokes just to make me upset. Johanna couldn't raise him as well as her Daughter Dawn who's father had left so I had to take him to the Mega Realm to live with the Mega Realms Johanna's Father

Back in the Non-Mega Realm I met a Alolan Women known as Lorle Sun and had a daughter who of course Christina passed her powers behind my back to. She was named Pink and moved to Johto becoming The Johto Queen. When I asked Christina about not telling me why she didn't tell me about the passage of powers she simply replied "It's needed to fix the Continuity errors for the next book this prequel is based on to make sense" she replied as she took her last breath. I still don't under stand her talk of a book, I don't question or engage in a conversation with her about it.

I met Delia in the Mega Realm and one child we named Ash or as I nicknamed him Mash.

Before I left my children I told them goals to achieve. For Ash and Mash I said become a Pokemon Master. For Grey I said Study hard with Pink I said don't make jokes about time and look your best always.

Eventually I met Delia in The non-Mega Realm and had Two children named Ash and Dede. Dede was always jealous of Ash on everything he did.

I left Delia after providing my aura to Ash but not Dede due to Arceus request.

I saw Evil inside Dede, an evil that would eventually come back to bite me in the ass year later.

My friend Deigo also took advantage of The birth of my Son Ash by Telling Giratina who he was guarding to meet Ash by purpose or accident.

Ash would eventually meet Giratina thru a Pokemon known as Shaymin, The Sky Warrior. Where Giratina Asked Ash to be his guardian.

Ash initially refused until he was 19 Years old. Diego had finally died and Giratina Needed a guardian and choose Ash Ketchum.

My daughter Dede became evil forming a Team She called Team Vølt who killed all that opposed her rule.

She had discovered my existence when I came back and said to stop this madness and murder. She yelled at me causing me to whip half of her members of Team Vølt memories in retaliation.

She vowed for revenge and decided to take that revenge out on Ash when she try to find him by overtaking regions at a time to lure him out.

But that's a story for another time...


End file.
